Ivy's Side
by Alysaurus the sly dog
Summary: This is a few parts of my series Lizard Boy in Ivy's point of view.


**This is Lizard Boy Chapter 3 1/2. It's in Ivy's point of view. If my story gets enough reviews, then I'll make a part 2.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't stand to see Randall looking at her like that.<p>

He never looked at _me_ like that.

I'd liked Randall for about three years and he _never_ looked at me like that.

He _never_ liked me that way.

I know she's not right for him. She just seems so shallow! I couldn't say I really cared about him if I let him end up with _her_.

* * *

><p>I ran over to them.<p>

While I was walking over I heard him ask if she wanted to hang out.

"Wait! Sorry! You can't!" I yelled.

What am I doing?

Randall raised his eyebrows at me. He looked so cute when he did that, sigh.

I can't get distracted! I need to think of something!

"You're hanging out with….uhh…me! Remember?" I said breathing heavily.

I was trying so hard to think of things quickly.

"Uhhh, no" He said confused.

"You know. Uhhhh how we…" I needed to think of something! "hang out! On the first day of school. Every year. For five years straight. So, yeah" I stammered.

"What are you talking about? We've never done that!" He hissed

Why was I doing this to him! Why couldn't I just let him learn the hard way?

"You know what today wouldn't be a good day anyway. I already have someone who wanted to show me around." The girl monster said.

"Really? Who?" Randall asked, disappointed.

He didn't wanna show _me_ around on my first day.

"Ummm, what's his name. Big? Red and orange?"

"SULLEY?" Randall and I exclaimed at the same time.

I can't believe that stupid bag of fleas was gonna show her around! Why is he friends with Randall anyways? All they do is compete to be better than eachother.

"Yes! Him! Sorry but I gotta go. Bye!" She yelled running to some people.

* * *

><p>She as she left, Randall slowly turned my head to look at me.<p>

Great, here comes the lecture

"What the hell was that all about?" He yelled at me.

"She was busy anyways!" I shouted back.

"What if she wasn't?" He demanded.

I took a deep breath.

Why didn't he understand that _I _liked him?

"What do you like about _her_ anyways? I swear if I sprayed her with a water gun, half her face would come off because _most_ of it's makeup." I stated.

"That's not tru-" he started

I cut him off.

"Well of course. You're a guy. You don't know how much makeup is too much."

"I know who's wearing too much makeup here. You" he chuckled.

"I don't wear makeup" I replied.

I was the only girl who didn't.

"Riiiight" He laughed sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Whatever. Isn't it weird that Sulley's showing her around? He seemed shocked to see her." I said.<p>

"I was thinking that too. He probably hasn't gotten over how she looks." He replied.

"She's not that pretty" I said bitterly.

"She's hot." he argued.

"She's fake"

"No she's not."

"You know what, I'm gonna go look for Winter. See ya later, Randall." I said angrily and walked away.

"Bye" He grumbled.

* * *

><p>I stomped off to my locker and ripped my iPod out of my backpack. I scrolled angrily through the albums. I found the album I was looking for. Antics. I clicked the song "C'mere" by Interpol. I leaned my head back on my locker, closed my eyes, and blasted my ear phones on full volume. I sang along softly,<p>

_It's way too late_

_to be this locked inside ourselves_

_the trouble is_

_that you're in love with someone else_

_it should be me_

_oh, it should be me_

"Hey watcha listening to?"

I turned. It was Winter.

"C'mere by Interpol" I answered, turning the volume down so I could hear her better.

"What did he do this time." she asked.

"What?" I said innocently even though I knew what she meant.

"You only listen to that song when you're sad 'cause of Randall." She accused.

"New girl. Super fake." I replied still loving the song.

"Figures. Hey, let me listen," she demanded.

I gave her one of the ear phones.

_It's so me_

_we make time_

_to try and find somebody else_

"See? You gotta find someone else who actually appreciates you! Rand-" Winter started.

"Shhh!"

_Set the day_

_You know exactly how I feel_

_I've had my doubts little girl _

_but I'm in love with something real_

_it could be me_

_that's changing_

"That's why I can't stop liking him. 'I've had my doubts, but I'm in love with something real' You can't control who you like. Trust me. I do not want to like him. I hate myself for liking him. I've tried so hard to be perfect for him." I babbled.

It was all true. My life revolved around him, sadly.

"Then stop trying. He should like you for who you are. If he doesn't, then he's not worth your time. In fact, I have a dare for you." She told me.

"What is it" I said un-enthusiastically.

"I dare you to stop talking to Randall." She challenged.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You said it yourself, you hate liking him."

"I know but-"

"But what? Maybe you'll even get over him."

She got me there. I would give anything to not feel this way about him. If there was even a chance that I would get over my feelings for him I would do it no matter what. I just wanted peace.

"Okay. I'll do it."I agreed.

* * *

><p>It was waaay harder than I thought and I thought it would be pretty hard.<p>

He wanted to sit with us at lunch and I accidentally said yes.

Winter gave me a dirty look.

"You have to say no when he asks stuff too!" She whispered.

"Sorry" I said.

New girl walked over.

"Can I sit here? I'm Celia"

I laughed.

"Oh God, you have _no_ idea how many reasons why the answer is no." I snarled.

"In other words leave us alone and get the hell out of here." Winter snickered.

Celia looked hurt but left like we told her to.

I don't care. She got what she deserved.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day I spent thinking about Randall.<p>

I was in love with him but I honestly didn't love him. There's a _huge_ difference.

You can love someone without even liking them. If you love someone you'll love them forever. If you're in love with someone but you don't love them, then you'll get bored eventually because all the relationship was only about fun.

I don't love Randall. It hurt so much to be in love with him. It felt like every time he looked at me my soul was dancing. Every time he looked at another girl, the pain was like my bones shattering and my soul being crushed under weights of forgotten dreams that Randall would hopefully join someday. Sometimes, I really wish I never had to see him again.

I realized I was frowning. I quickly smiled, looking around the English room making sure no one saw me. People couldn't see me being sad. That's practically like screaming to the world that I don't have it all together. The only reason I actually had friends was because I was happy all the time…or at least I acted that way. Winter was the only one who saw the darker, sadder side of me. That's probably why she was my best friend.

* * *

><p>School ended. I saw Randall standing awkwardly. I walked faster as I past him, trying to remain unnoticed.<p>

"Hey Ivy!" I heard him yell.

_Now_ he wants to talk to me. I breathed out heavily and walked his way.

"Yeah?" I asked. Winter was gonna kill me.

"Wanna come over to my house today?" he asked.

I bit my lip. I wanted to go so bad! I looked over his shoulder to see Winter. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I have," I breathed out "…homework."

I'm so stupid! No one has homework on the first day of school!

"Lame excuse." He said as though he read my mind, "What's the real reason you don't wanna come over?" he accused.

"I'm just not in the mood." I lied.

"Ok. Bye." He left.

I walked home sadly.

Not talking to Randall was good for me. He dominated my life. Forgetting about him would help…I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that was chapter 3 ½ - 4. It sort of shows how Ivy puts a smile on her face and skips through life to hide her inner turmoil. This probably won't be the only chapter in her point of view. There's some other stuff I have planned that I want you guys to see in her point of view.<strong>


End file.
